


A Prayer

by nadiaselite



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Please Don't Hate Me, a little sexual tension, a little spice, also kind of soft, but we know there's smut, i don't even write like this but it had to be done, if you know you know, in the name of dani, like not regular smut, maybe i screamed, the bellarke we all know and love, this is like emotional smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiaselite/pseuds/nadiaselite
Summary: Bellamy walks in on Clarke when she's fresh out of the shower.





	A Prayer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [interesting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/interesting/gifts).



> look before you get into this just know I'm not as insane as this fic. I don't even know how I wrote this because this is like so out of character for me. But anyways I'm sorry in advance but I hope you like it even though it's kind of insane. This is for Daniela my freak of a wife. I love you with all my heart and I hope you don't murder me for this really bad fic. Happy Birthday, Queen!
> 
> xx

Clarke presses the palms of her hands into the shower walls as she hangs her head underneath the showerhead letting the warm water run down her body and into her soul. Lately, it felt like this was the one place she could really let go, the one time in her day that she could really just let everything settle in. Every single emotion hitting her at once. But allowing her feelings to wash away with the water running down the drain just felt right.

Even though they were on a new planet with more resources their showers were still timed and food was still rationed. It was the only way they could stock up on food and water without any fear of running out in the case of some emergency. Judging by how things had worked for them it was best to be prepared for the worst case. It was the only real suggestion that they took while deciding on how to move forward on this new planet. 

She didn’t mind not being in charge anymore, it actually felt good to not be constantly looked at for direction, but now she felt like an outsider. Everyone had isolated her, punishing her for all the mistakes she made. Part of her felt like they were right to be mad at her, but another part of her felt like she didn’t deserve it. They’d all made mistakes in the name of helping their people. But she was crucified more than any of them. It was almost hilarious how pathetic she felt because of it all. 

She turned off the water running her fingers through her wavy hair. It was time to get back to her reality. Clarke usually waited until the majority of people were gone to eat, but today she just couldn’t wait. She was just tired of having to avoid people she once called her friends. Tired of being a stranger amongst her own people. Tired of the resentment. She was just tired. Also, she was very hungry. Staying up all night really made her appetite grow.

Shaking her thoughts she slipped back into her room. She quickly wrapped her towel around her body knocking over a few papers from her desk with it. As she reached down to pick them up she heard the door swing open, a large gasp coming from behind her. And immediately she felt like the world was spinning faster than she could comprehend. She quickly stood up, the papers still left scattered across the floor, her towel nearly falling all the way off as she turned around.

“I’m so-I’m...I’ll just…” Bellamy stood in the doorway frantically rambling as he tried to figure out where to look. His eyes diverted from the floor to the roof back to the floor until they finally landed on hers. 

He couldn’t quite look her in the eyes, there was a glazed look lingering. Like he was trying to avoid the intimacy of their mere eye contact. Clarke quickly rewrapped her towel around her body trying to figure out how she could be so stupid to leave her door open or how he could be so stupid to just walk in. 

But it was Bellamy and that was enough of an explanation for her. He was the only person who came to check up on her even if it was without warning. It was merely a mistake. He always came around this hour to wake her up for breakfast. She should have known better.

“I-I...I’m just…” Bellamy continued to ramble finding the right words to explain himself but his mind was running a hundred miles an hour. It was taking every ounce of strength in his body to keep his eyes on hers, no matter how tempting it was to look elsewhere. She was tempting enough with her clothes on, but like this, it was damn near impossible.

Clarke could feel the tension building between them. In a lame effort to ease the tension, she took a seat on the edge of her bed giving a soft pat to some space beside her. All she could do was hope that somehow he didn’t see anything. But judging by the look on his face she knew that wasn't the case. It was just time to control the damage. Damage to the one relationship she actually cared about, the one relationship she had left.

Bellamy looked between the bed and the chair at her desk contemplating what the better option was. If he sat beside her who knows what he’d do, but if he sat at the desk he may give the impression that something was wrong. They could just pretend like it never happened. It’d surely be an easier option. He mentally beat himself up wanting to just melt away into the floor to never be seen again.

“I’m sorry. I just...I just thought you’d still be asleep.” Bellamy took a seat on the edge of the bed beside her carefully looking to the ground in front of him, his eyes skimming the edge of her bare thigh.

“I know, Bell. It’s my fault. I should have locked the door.” Clarke could feel his eyes on her thighs wanting nothing more than to bury his face between them. But she quickly shook the dirty thoughts lingering in her mind. It has just been a long time, a very long time. Bellamy was her best friend. Her best friend that just so happened to break up with his girlfriend. T heir break up. It was the thing that kept her up all night. It was the reason she was even awake so early and willing to go out to see everyone. Some part of her hoped that it was a chance, her chance, to do something. But another part of her was too scared. 

She softly bit on her bottom lip contemplating whether this moment was a complete accident or fate. Maybe this could be the one thing that brought them together. Monty and Harper’s ghosts lamely attempting to bring them together. Even after death, she was sure they wouldn't stop. 

“It’s okay. I should have knocked first.” Bellamy stared at his hands in his lap wondering how they’d feel against her skin. He took a deep breath trying to rid himself of his thoughts, but the feeling of the warmth from her thighs against his own was driving him crazy. “I was wondering what you wanted for breakfast. I thought it’d be nicer to eat up here today,  _ alone _ .”

One single word echoed in her mind.  _ Alone. _ Who knew one word could send her insides into knots. All she wanted to do was jump him right here right now, but alas she didn’t. She simply placed her hand on his knee and swung her wet hair over her shoulder, the water from the ends hitting him across his face. If she was going to do this she needed to be sure and to be sure she needed to play the game. 

She slowly leaned into him staring up at him through her long blonde lashes. “The usual, please.” Bellamy didn’t flinch beneath her touch. But she could feel the atmosphere between them grow thicker. The sexual tension was rising, so much that her toes began to curl. “Breakfast in bed would be nice. I’ll just put some clothes on while you’re gone.”

“Or don’t.” The words were out of his mouth before he could even breathe. His eyes shot wide open.  _ Did I actually say that out loud? _   He closed his eyes for a moment taking a deep breath in some desperate hope that he didn’t actually do what he thought he did. “Clarke-”

Her name rolled of his tongue like a prayer. A prayer that sent a wave of fire running beneath her skin. Before he could say another word her hands were running through his hair, his body was pressed up against hers, and they were both lost in each other’s paradise. 

It wasn’t long before his clothes were scattered across the floor and her towel was nowhere to be found. She'd heard he was good, but  **_damn_ ** he was good. Maybe it was just the fact that she hadn't gotten laid in a while. It had to be why. But within minutes she was throwing her head back with large tears in her eyes yelling his name. The way his hips moved with hers. The way his lips felt against her skin. The way every move they made was in one motion. She’d never felt so satisfied in her life.

Bellamy had dreamed of having his hands on her for as long as he could remember. But the feeling of her body against his was a new type of high. If Clarke was a drug he knew he’d need it every day for the rest of his life. Her body was a work of art and all he wanted to do was appreciate it. 

They were lost in each other so much that everyone in a radius of a hundred miles knew it too. But Bellamy and Clarke were a ticking time bomb and it was about time they finally let themselves go. 

Clarke threw her head back against the pillow letting out a deep sigh as a soft smile edged onto her face. “That was-”

“Amazing.” Bellamy’s eyes flickered back open as he propped himself up onto his elbow to face her. Having finally had his little piece of heaven he no longer struggled with staring her in the eyes. He let out a slight laugh as his eyes momentarily skimmed over her lips reminiscing how they felt against his neck. 

Clarke pulled the covers up as she rolled over to her side as well giving him a curious look.

“I've had my fair share of hookups. But  **_damn_ ** that was life-changing.” Bellamy carefully tucked her wet hair behind her ear taking in the beauty of the sun hitting her ocean eyes. 

“Sounds like we both had an epiphany.” Clarke leaned into his hand holding it against her cheek. Every single night she spent alone on that rotting Earth she thought about how it would feel to be in his hold, to feel his skin against hers, to allow herself to be happy with him but no dream could ever compare to this moment. She shifted closer to him placing her head on his chest. “So, no breakfast?”

“Whatever you'd like, Princess.” His lips curled into a soft smirk. The famous Bellamy Blake smirk that he flashed around all the time when they first landed on Earth. When he cared more about how his hair looked than anything else. 

Clarke rolled her eyes at him. The infamous nickname that once made her want to punch him in the throat, now made her want him in hers. She wrapped her hand around the back of his neck once more pulling him on top of her, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist to pull him closer. The idea of either of them leaving the safety of their bed any time soon just felt insane.

So, that’s exactly what they did. They locked themselves in Clarke’s room for the rest of the day enjoying each other’s company and safety of each other's arms. Everything felt off between them since they’d gotten back, but now things finally felt like they'd fallen into place.

Clarke felt absolutely insane. But she could finally say that she was happy. Genuinely happy. Because she finally knew the one person she fought for and loved in silence for all these years felt the same way. 

For a moment they both closed their eyes savoring the moment. They didn’t need to top it off with a conversation to define their relationship nor did they need to discuss how they’d move forward. They knew what they meant to each other, they always did. They were in love no matter how much they tried to deny it and it seemed like fate finally gave them the push they needed. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> again, I'm so sorry.
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DANI!!! <3


End file.
